


Cooking

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Osamutober, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You thought it was okay to teach him how to cook. Maybe pizza was a bad idea though.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Osamutober





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #17 for Osamutober  
> Pizza /ˈpit sə/  
> Noun  
> a flat, open-faced baked pie of Italian origin, consisting of a thin layer of bread dough topped with spiced tomato sauce and cheese, often garnished with anchovies, sausage slices, mushrooms, etc.

Osamu loved food.

Any kind of food, doesn’t matter what kind of cuisine, where it originated from, or even what it’s made from, he was a foodie through and through. And while he enjoyed eating food, he also greatly enjoyed making food. He always found himself enraptured by cooking videos and the creation of the meals that he ate. Yet throughout his entire life up til high school, he was rarely allowed into the kitchen since his mom never trusted him.

And honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that you happened to be in the culinary club, he probably wouldn’t have been allowed to start learning how to properly cook. On days where he didn’t have morning practice, he’d join you in the culinary room to make whatever it was that you were learning or practicing.

It started off easy with some baking lessons. Sure, Osamu did have a tendency to want to add more stuff to cookies and cakes, but thankfully you were always there to limit his usage of the ingredients allocated for you two.

Now, the two of you were tackling pizza making, and quite frankly, you feared for Osamu’s pizza. Every time you glanced over, it was as though Osamu found more toppings to put on top of it. While yours was a simple sausage and ham pizza, Osamu has added so many things that you can’t even keep up. The pizza wasn’t even that big either, just large enough for one person to eat on their own and yet… yet Osamu kept adding more and more.

“Osamu-kun, if you keep adding more it may not cook properly.”

“It’ll be fine!” he proudly stated as he happily hummed and added more pizza toppings. You fondly shook your head and sighed, “You have to stop at some point. I don’t want my senpais to get upset that you took a bunch of our ingredients for your own personal stomach.”

“I’m a growing boy, [Name]-chan!”

“Yes, yes, and I’m going to get yelled at if you don’t stop, so stop it already!” you huffed and Osamu finally looked at you. You were nervously fiddling with the hem of your apron and Osamu took a look at your pizza in comparison with his.

Yours at least resembled a classic pizza, while his looked more like a mountain of toppings placed atop of a dough plate. He nervously laughed and nodded, “Alright, I’ll stop. Here, hand me yours, I’ll pop ‘em into the oven.”

“Make sure the temperature and heat setting is correct.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You said that last time and you toasted the cookies.”

There’s a moment of silence as the two of you maintained eye contact and you raised an eyebrow at him. He finally broke contact and sighed, “Fine! I won’t mess up again. Don’t want cha to get in trouble after all.”

“Glad you understand, after all if I get kicked out of the culinary class, you won’t get free food anymore.”

“Shit, you’re right.”

“Osamu-kun, language-”

“I know, sorry,” he chuckled and asked, “How long again?”

“20 minutes.”

“Mmmkay,” he hummed. You carefully observed him, making sure that he didn’t mess up anything. The last thing you wanted was to deal with your upperclassmen, so you really were keeping a close eye on him this time to prevent any accidents. 

You were glad to see that he did everything correctly and as soon as he finished setting up, he took a seat by your side and sighed, “I’m sleepy.”

“Then take a nap.”

He glanced at you and you laughed, “I’ll wake you up and make sure no one gets a picture of your sleeping face.”

“That includes you.”

“Yes, of course it does,” you rolled your eyes playfully and Osamu smiled before he slumped over into a seat and rested his head atop of his arms. 

“Is that going to be comfy?”

“Well, what else am I going to rest on, you? You’re so small and tiny you’ll get squished, [Name]-chan.”

“Here, at least use a jacket for more cushion,” you said as you pulled out your jacket. You folded it nicely and then placed it atop of his arms so he could rest his head on it. “Now you can rest, go ahead, I’ll keep watch.”

“I’m trusting ya,” he mumbled as he rested his head on the make-shift pillow, and honestly, he can’t help but be easily soothed to bed from the faint scent of your perfume that still lingered on the jacket. His eyes slowly fluttered closed and you held back a small laugh. 

_Sleep well and dream of good food. I can only hope that your pizza turns out good, Osamu-kun._


End file.
